caring souls: Dan's or Mia's POV
by chrisj32347
Summary: a young boy runs for his life, little does he know, his life is going to change, as he is being chased by crazed scientists. it is now a collaborative story. see the other side in caring souls, by CptPheges
1. On the run

**A/N I think I may be able to make a good enough story that I can keep up with a second one. now i may do a collaboration story soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ONLY WHAT CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE.**

 **without** **further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

I was running for my life. I had a large group of people chasing me for no reason. I didn't know why but, they though they should get me. I look back just as I fell off of a cliff. I just knew i was not going to make it if I could get on something in the next 2 minutes. I looked around to see if i could land anywhere, but didn't see anything. I knew i was dead, until I felt a sharp pain on my side. I cringed at the pain and, I opened my eyes to see that I have hit a newly formed ledge on the side of the cliff. I looked around to see who helped me and then I felt pain around me as i blacked out.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter to a new story but its just a cliffhanger for the next. Please review so I can make this better.**

 **CJ OUT, PEACE✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌**


	2. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?

I woke up on a very hard surface. I tried to get up but i was being held down by something. I looked and I was on a table, with my hands and legs bound to it. I started to panic because I knew one thing: I was caught by those people.

"I see you are awake. Now, you remember our contract? You will not back out from your end of the deal." A man in a lab coat said. He was part of a company called: Arven Pharmaceuticals. I signed a packet for a pokemon reserve but I didn't know this was involved.

"I didn't know this was involved!" I yelled at him.

"tssk tssk tssk. You should have read it. Now, I will not talk more." He shut up after that. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and I started freaking out. I didn't want this to happen. Granted I didn't know what would happen.

He shoved one in both of my arms, and injected it. That is when I started feeling myself changing form. I felt, and saw small blue fur growing out of my skin. for some reason it wasn't painful. Then I felt something like it was being ripped right off near my waist. I couldn't see what it was, but I think it was my thing. I didn't know why it felt that way until it rolled off the table. I then felt really worried what they would do to me. I saw that my whole upper body had shiny, golden-like fur, and it was making it's way down to my legs. I looked at my arms and saw that they were paws with 3 nubs on them. I looked back down in horror to see that my feet were changing. My feet's bottom rounded out, and my toes merged into 3 like my hands did. My feet then became paws. I felt my mouth and nose elongating, and merging until they became a muzzle. My ears moved to the top of my head and started getting longer like a dogs ear. I then felt something above my butt moving up. i looked to the side and noticed that it was a tail. I stared in horror as it was elongating from me. I then felt the restrainers release me.

"Now, you will... wait your female now!? THAT ISN'T WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He yelled. It hurt my ears that i covered them up with my paws. "oh well. Get used to your body because in a few minutes, your going to see a different riolu, and..." He never finished his sentence before i ran through a door. It was like it was just instinct, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I ran all the way out of the lab and out to a open field. I ran halfway towards a city before I stopped. Maybe I shouldn't go to a city because i might be caught. I decided it was worth the risk if i can get some help.

* * *

 **A/N WHOA. A gender change, and he was turned into a riolu? keep reading to find what happens next.**

 **CJ OUT, PEACE✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌**


	3. My savior

**A/N I will do better here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN POKEMON, ONLY SOME CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.**

* * *

While I ran towards the city, my new ears picked up on a sound of something moving next to me. I looked and saw a few mightyenas. They were staring at me with hatred in their eyes, so I kept running. I got tackled by one and the mightyena said.

"you look like you could use a makeover." And started biting, and scratching me.

"Leave me alone. You don't know what I've been through." I said to the mightyena.

"That is right. We don't know. But we will get you for trespassing on my territory." The mightyena said to me. I was now shaking from fear because I could be killed here.

Just then, I heard something else to my right. I looked and saw a young girl. she was threw a net and it hit the mightyena. she ran and grabbed me and kept running towards the city. I didn't know why this girl just saved me but I was more than grateful for that.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's short, but its for cliffhangers.**

 **CJ OUT. PEACE✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌**


	4. some news

**A/N I will do better here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN POKEMON, ONLY SOME CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.**

* * *

While we were running, I noticed that she was actually carrying me bridal style. Most likely so I won't get hurt. I was starting to take a liking to her because she put me first during the mightyena attack, and now.

"don't worry little girl. I'll help you out by taking you to the pokemon center. Just don't move. you were hurt pretty badly. I just don't know why they would do that to a beautiful riolu like you." I blushed at her comment and looked away. She giggled at my reaction. I bet i would too if i was her. The only thing i don't want is to... oh no. if she adopts/catches me, then i would have to eat pokechow, and I'm not looking forward to that.

\- OK. I will not move, but I do NOT want to eat pokechow- I said. I was then a little sad because i couldn't speak normal human. I hated being a riolu because of this reason.

"Hey, I might not know what you just said but, I can tell your upset about something. whatever it is, you will get through it. And I may help you if I can adopt you." I stared at her with confusion on how, and in horror. I would have to eat pokechow, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

 **A/N I know it's short, but its for cliffhangers.**

 **CJ OUT. PEACE✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌**


	5. meeting someone the same

**A/N I will do a bit better and not rush this one. Because this is where the story's collaboration is started.**

* * *

When we reached the city, the girl looked down at me and whispered, "Don't worry. I will get you somewhere safe." she said to me. I was barely conscious because of blood loss when the mightyenas attacked me. "Oh no. I didn't notice you were bleeding. Here let me get you my shirt." she said as she sat me down and took her shirt off. Surprisingly, there was the same shirt under the one she took off just a moment ago. She started wrapping her shirt around most of my wounds. I was grateful that she was thinking of me. It might sound selfish but, I really needed her to help me out a lot.  
She burst into the pokemon center.  
"Yes, how may I help you today?" A doctor asked.  
"This poor riolu was attacked by several mightyenas on a trail. she needs immediate attention." The girl that was carrying me said to the doctor.

"Yes ma'am. I will go get her right away." Said the doctor as he got up and ran to go get Nurse Joy. I heard the doctor saying that I was hurt and needed immediate attention, and I had to presume it was Nurse Joy. I heard running from 3 things. 2 were heavier, one was light. I presumed it was 2 people, and 1 pokemon.

a little Eevee came running by and it started pawing at the girl carrying me.

-Let me see!- Said the eevee. She was female by the way she spoke.

"Trista, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into Aria, but she came running when she heard about the shiny riolu you're holding." Crystal said, picking up the eevee who is known by Aria.

"It's alright. A little Eevee like her is a minor problem compared to-" Trista started, but was cut off by Nurse Joy.

"Excuse Mr Trista, if I may interrupt. I need to see the riolu."

"Yes, please treat her." Trista replied, handing me over to Nurse Joy. I watched as Nurse Joy walked quickly behind some glass doors with the riolu, leaving us alone in the lobby. As soon as I left her presence, I felt vulnerable. I didn't know why, but it happened. I was taken to a emergency room or ER for short. And was put on a table again. I was about to complain when I saw there was no restrainers, so i calmed down fast. I was then hooked up to an IV machine, whatever that is, and taken to a different room so they could treat me. They told me that i would have to be put to sleep so they could work on my wound, and I nodded because this pain is almost unbearable. They hooked my up with a breathing mask and told me to put it on. I did as i was told and instantly felt sleepy. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

Flashback

"Dan, There is a letter that came in the mail for you." My mother said. I was a little confused at why I had a letter for me. I opened up the envelope, and inside was a packet for registering for Arven Pharmaceuticals, which is a pokemon reserve restoration. I looked through it and it was asking if I would like to help them out, and I always like helping reserves at a certain point, but little did I know, I was signing my life away to them.

* * *

 **This is a collaborative story, for the eevee's POV, go to** **Caring Souls, by CptPheges to see what Trista and the other girl was talking about.**

 **CJ OUT, PEACE✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌**


	6. the surgery

**A/N This story will be difficult for me and** **CptPheges to type because we got to keep in touch a lot. The biggest thing is that people are now reading this a lot, And I'm very grateful for the support on this story. And sorry for the wrong post yesterday, I was rushed a bit. Review so I can maybe do review of the chapter here as well.**

 **Well, I will not chat much, so, without further ado, lets begin the story.**

* * *

In the surgery room

"So, she said that this riolu was attacked by some mightyenas. I'm just surprised that she is still alive." Said Nurse Joy. She was surprised by the review her assistant doctor told her. "I just can't see how she is still alive but, nevertheless. I always help a pokemon in need. And she is in so much need." She said while getting me to a room with a glass window you could see out, but not in. "Get her under the CT scanner stat." Nurse Joy said as they got me under the scanner.

After a few minutes they pulled me out from under the machine. "OK, so she doesn't have any internal damage. So lets patch up those external wounds so she doesn't get an infection." Said Nurse Joy, as she pushed me to the corner of the room. I didn't know that they had those in pokemon centers. "Give me bandages." She said, talking to her assistant. Her assistant handed her a big roll of medical bandages, and a roll of tape. "OK, this is going to have to do." She said to herself as she picked me up so I was sitting so that she could wrap the bandages around all my wounds. It went medical bandages around my body, then with the tape, front, left, back, right, front, left, back, right and so on.

* * *

Flashback

"Hey, you shouldn't go and hike by yourself Dan! Even if you say your the strongest boy in your school! You shouldn't go by yourself!" A little girl said. "Your way too young, your only 7!"

"Don't worry about me Caroline. If I don't make it back by 10 A.M. then start worrying about me." I said to Caroline. Who was my Friend. I then left for my Daily hike. I took my backpack, which was full of candy bars, and water bottles. As I walked, I opened my candy bar, and a water bottle.

"might ye ye yena na!" Said something out of the bushes.

"Hey, it is OK. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just on my daily hike. I won't bother you anymore." I said to the mightyena that was hiding in the bush. But, apparently had other plans, because around 4 mightyenas jumped out of the bush, and one jumped on me, and started to attack me. I was curling into a ball, until they stopped and retreated to the bush, and maybe their den. I didn't move for hours.

"DAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL, NOW!" Caroline yelled to me. I didn't notice that I was bleeding and I was being dragged by her, heading to her mothers vehicle. Which made me start freaking out. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" She yelled at me. I couldn't blame her for that, because I was freaking out as well. I don't know how long it was until we got back to her mothers house, but when we did, her mother ran outside at the sight of me, and started questioning me.

"What happened?! How did this happen?! Why didn't you listen to Caroline?! And why did you not try to contact us for hours?!" Her mother yelled at me for not calling for help and for getting hurt.

"don't worry. I'll be fine. Just need some help that is all." I said while chuckling.

* * *

 **A/N This is short, I know. Just give me time to be able to put more details in for this story.** **Review so I can maybe do review of the chapter here as well.**

 **CJ OUT, PEACE**


	7. New friend

**A/N This story is getting a good amount of support. keep it up guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I just was very, very, VERY lazy. I don't have a excuse for my absence. I feel bad.**

 **Without further ado, LET's BEGIN THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up hours later, to find myself in a recovery room, tucked in under a white blanket in a emergency bed, with all the bandages still on.

"Are you feeling OK? Would you like the girl and her friend to come in here? They seem to want to know if you are feeling better." Said Nurse Joy. I nodded to her questions and she walked out to get them

A few minutes later, they all came in and saw me tucked in under a white blanket in a emergency bed, with all the bandages still on. "Are you feeling any better?" Said Trista. I felt that she needed a thanks. but didn't know how to tell her. So I just nodded. "I really hope you feel better. Because you took quite a beating from those mightyenas." I nodded yes for feeling better. I saw the eevee pawing at the bed, obviously wanting to see me. So I pointed at the eevee, so they would hopefully know that I wanted to see her as well. So, Crystal picked her up, and put her on the bed

\- How are you feeling?- The eevee asked, concerned for my health.

\- I've been better - I groaned, trying to sit up in bed, instead, I hurt myself slightly. I yelped a little.

"Careful riolu, you don't want to hurt yourself again." Trista said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

\- Is she your owner?- I asked her, hinting towards Trista.

\- No. I guess you could say Crystal is, but she's waiting for the adoption papers to go through.- The eevee replied, shaking her head.

\- Who's Crystal?- I asked.

\- That's crystal - Said the eevee, looking towards A girl.

\- Oh. Sorry, but I haven't been feeling myself lately, but, I will live - I said, trying to stay positive over what happened over the past few days, with the changing, and getting attacked by the Pokemon I fear the most, a mightyena.

"It appears our two pokemon are getting along." Trista said, scratching Aria's head.

"So, are you going to adopt the riolu then?" Crystal asked, taking a seat in a chair next to the door

"maybe, I may need you to watch her for a couple of days first. We will need to buy the stuff required to raise a Pokemon before she goes home." Trista replied.

"I'm fine with that." Crystal nodded.

-I never got your name anyways.- I commented, regaining the eevee's attention.

\- Oh. My name's Aria. yours?- Aria replied.

\- Oh. I don't have one - I said, a little sadly.

"Excuse me ladies, I was going to bring fill out my part of the adoption application, however one part requires you to come up with a name. Do you have any ideas for a name for this riolu?" Nurse Joy interrupted, holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Maybe Chloe?" Crystal said. I saw the riolu cringe at the sound of the name, obviously objecting to the name.

"No, Seeing how she is not getting excited over the name means she doesn't like it. How about Mia?" Trista said. I looked over to Trista, who saw me perk up at the sound of the name. Both me and Aria heard Trista giggling at the sound of the name, grabbing both mine, and Aria's of our attention.

"Based on her reaction, I'd say she likes it. Just fill it out on this line, and then her name is official." Nurse Joy said, handing over the clipboard and pointing to a spot on the sheet of paper. I saw Aria hide her face and cry a bit as she watched them filling out the contract.

* * *

Flashback

I was walking home, after reading most of the packet, I decided to sign it. I didn't realize I signed my life away.

"Dan. Come on inside. Why did you go walk again? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT VERY BADLY AGAIN?!" Caroline's mother yelled at me. I just took a walk, the day after the mightyena incident, and she's already yelling at me.

"Calm down. It's not like I got hurt again. Only a little scratches by bushes was all." I said while showing her. "But I did read the packet, and I'm done with it, so I sent it back."

"WHAT PACKET?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU GOT ONE!" She yelled again.

"Calm down now." I said calmly. I needed her to calm down. "It was to see if I wanted to help with a pokemon reserve. And I accepted it."

* * *

Present

"Is your Eevee alright?" Trista said, looking over at Aria. she was still hiding her face in her tail, but her tears had turned into whimpers.

"I forgot to tell you, but Aria was also abused heavily by her previous trainer. She's suffering primarily from severe depression, along with several other symptoms." Crystal said, passing back the pad of papers and picking her up.

"But why would she get upset over something like this?" Trista muttered, deep in thought.

-You wouldn't understand...- Aria replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her today about it. She's already under enough stress from what she learned today." Crystal said, sitting down on the bed.

"But-" Trista started.

"Please, for Aria's sake." Crystal pleaded.

"Fine, But I must figure out what happened to her and why she reacted the way she did today." Trista said, defeated.

"That's alright with me as long as Aria's alright with it." Crystal said, scratching Aria's side, as if asking for my permission. She shook her head.

"I think I should take her back to her room, she looked exhausted." Crystal said, quickly picking Aria up and walking her out of the room before Trista or Nurse Joy could say anything else. She took one last look at me, I was staring at her the whole time, then she looked away, breaking eye contact.

* * *

Later

After Aria and Crystal left, Trista was told that she could spend time with me in my room. I didn't really mind. I actually felt safe around her.

"I just hate to see pokemon in so much pain. It's not right that people do this to pokemon" Said Trista. I just nodded my head in understanding. I yawned right as I stopped nodding. "Looks like your tired. Want me to leave? Or do you want me to stay? Shake your head no if you want me to leave, or yes if you want me to stay." I shook my head yes. So she pulled over a seat and laid on it for a little bit.


End file.
